


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

It’s been three weeks since Natasha left for her mission, and the mission apparently started to go badly a few days ago. Maria is beside herself, hating that her work at the New Avengers is more of a desk job these days. She keeps her worry to herself, but it’s hard to concentrate on anything when she knows Natasha might not come home. 

She doesn’t sleep much, alternating between distressed insomnia and frantic pacing. Tonight is a pacing night, so when the door to her quarters opens, it immediately attracts her attention. Emotion surges through her when she sees who it is, but she’ll be damned if she lets anyone see her cry, even Natasha. But it’s  _ Natasha,  _ and she’s here, and she’s safe. That’s all that matters.

“Sorry I’m late. Things got a little hairy,” Natasha says, and the only reason Maria doesn’t rush at her in a hug is because Natasha looks pretty banged up. It looks like medical’s taken care of her, but all of that has to hurt. So Maria walks as quickly as she can instead, wrapping her arms around Natasha in a gentle embrace, wishing she could hold her tightly. Natasha’s arms come around Maria, and Maria rests her chin on Natasha’s shoulder, breathing in her scent. 

“I’m so glad you’re back.” Maria wonders if Natasha would think she was silly for worrying so much, so she doesn’t say that out loud, but Natasha can probably tell anyway. Natasha doesn’t answer with words. Instead, she leans up to kiss Maria deeply, and Maria loses herself in it.

The kiss finally breaks when they need to breathe, and unsaid words rest on both their lips. _I missed you._ _I love you._ Maria just takes Natasha in for a moment, watching her, incredibly thankful that she’s real. Natasha finally breaks the silence.

“If we don’t sit down soon, I think I might fall over.” Natasha looks a little sheepish, and Maria remembers she’s injured. It’s unnecessary, but Maria scoops up Natasha in her arms, carrying her across the apartment.

“Maria - “ Natasha says around a laugh, but she wraps her arms around Maria, not objecting.

“You should probably take it easy.”  _ And I like holding you.  _ Maria takes Natasha to her bedroom, settling her down on the bed. She curls up behind Natasha, keeping her touch gentle, and takes Natasha into her arms, knowing Natasha likes to be warm. Natasha gives a pleased little hum, taking Maria’s hands in hers when they come around her waist. 

“Oh no, it looks like I’ve got you captive. You’re stuck with me.” Natasha brings Maria’s hands up to kiss, and Maria can’t articulate how thankful she is that Natasha is safely home. She kisses her hair, lingering. 

“That’s exactly where I want to be.” 

 


End file.
